Who Can Say What's True?
"Who Can Say What's True?" is the 168th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary With Carlos still in rehab, Gabrielle asks for Lynette's help in wooing a high-stakes company to sign with her husband's firm. Meanwhile, Renee talks Bree into getting out of the house and having some fun at a pick up bar, and Mike discovers some inconsistencies with Ben's real estate project. Lynette tries to get things around the house done all by herself, and Susan pays a covert visit to Alejandro's family to see how they've been holding up since he went missing. Plot Previously on Desperate Housewives *Susan decides to visit the family of Alejandro and leaves Wisteria Lane in a taxi. She lies to Gabrielle about where she is headed. ("What's to Discuss, Old Friend?") *Carlos agrees to return to rehab. ("What's to Discuss, Old Friend?") *Lynette encourages Tom to take his girlfriend, Jane, to Paris. ("What's to Discuss, Old Friend?") *Bree receives another ominous letter from an unknown sender. The letter reads: "You're Welcome." ("What's to Discuss, Old Friend?") Teaser shares her second note with the girls.]] Bree makes her way over to 4349 Wisteria Lane, with the mysterious letter in hand. Gabrielle and Lynette are sitting outside on the porch. There, she gives Gabrielle the letter, who reads it as Lynette watches over. "That's what I found in my mailbox," Bree says. Gaby hands the note to Lynette who admits that she doesn't understand what "You're Welcome" could possibly mean. Bree explains that the stationary is exactly the same as the letter Mary Alice received and she got it straight after Chuck's funeral. "You think this is who killed Chuck?," Lynette asks seriously. Bree concludes that that is the only logical explanation. "There's nothing logical about any of this. Don't you remember the first note?," Gaby mentions. The two discuss the first note and agree that someone was threatening them. Gaby expresses her confusion; why would someone who originally threatened them now be helping them by killing cops who had evidence against them? "This doesn't make sense," Lynette deducts. After a slight pause, Gaby hands Bree back the note, and asks if they are all still mad at each other. Lynette says they are. Gaby takes a seat and Bree asks what they're all going to do. Gabrielle realizes that Bree is the only one getting the letters - Bree politely informs Gaby that she doesn't appreciate her accusatory tone. "Well, I can use a different tone, but I'm trying to accuse you of something," Gaby says snarlingly. Lynette agrees with Gaby. Bree becomes flustered and annoyed at the accusations and announces that she is going home. And she leaves. Once she's gone, Gaby and Lynette agree to be friends again, but they'll continue to be mad at Bree. Down the Lane, Bree approaches her home and makes her way to the front door. Meanwhile, inside a car parked across the street, a mysterious figure (only the hand on the steering wheel is shown) watches the housewife enter her house. Act I Susan has arrived in Oklahoma and is driving to the house that Alejandro's family own. Mary Alice narrates her journey. Once she arrives, Susan is hesitant about speaking to the family and phones Mike from her cellphone. "Mike, I've got a problem", Susan says down the phone. Back at home, Mike asks what the problem is and Susan explains that she has no idea how to get inside the house. Mike reminds Susan that she spend the entire day on an airplane and is annoyed that his wife didn't give this any thought at all. Susan apologizes - she got caught up in an in-flight movie. Susan tells Mike that she thinks this whole idea was stupid, as Mike reassures her that she's only doing this because she's a good person. finds a way inside the Sanchez home.]] As the two talk over the phone, a car pulls up beside the house. Susan begins to try and think of a cover-story to get inside the house. A small, ginger-haired woman steps out of the car behind Susan, carrying a plate of food - "You're a little early!" a voice calls out. Susan lets out a confused "huh?" The woman reveals her name, Connie Thomas, and proudly announces that she comes from a real-estate agent firm. "Officially the open-house doesn't start for an hour, but if you help me lay out the finger sandwiches, I'll let you sneak the first peak", Connie says excitedly. Susan looks up and down the house and spots a for-sale sign and an open-house sign standing in the garden. Susan finally has access to the house. Meanwhile, back on Wisteria Lane, Ben Faulkner is talking on his cellphone about his plans for the building development. He hears a knock at the door - it's Renee Perry, his girlfriend. Renee confesses that she misses him. Ben smiles and says he misses her too. He immediately continues talking on the phone and disappears back inside. Renee follows him inside and tells Ben that she misses him; she never usually misses people - she forgets them, she ignores them and she verbally abuses them, but she definitely isn't a 'missing people' kinda-gal. Ben asks the person on the phone to hold on. He turns to Renee and says, "I love that you miss me. I'm just really busy right now. Talk later." Renee's mouth hangs open in shock. She is disgruntled and leaves...slamming the door violently behind her. tries to get Bree to talk about her issues.]] Bree is sitting miserably in her kitchen drinking a glass of wine. Renee enters and begins to explain to Bree how Ben just acted towards her. Renee sees that Bree is depressed and asks what's wrong. "Nothing", a glum Bree replies. Renee tries to get more details and brings up Gaby and Lynette - Bree admits it involves them and she wants to deal with it herself. "Keeping things inside is how you ended up at that motel with a gun," Renee exclaims. Bree urges her friend to relax. She is no longer suicidal. Renee reluctantly agrees but tells Bree she isn't going to watch her sit in the house for the next few days - the two of them are going out. "I know all sorts of naughty places which are filled with all sorts of naughty men. Be ready to leave by 8 and try to wear something that doesn't scream 'Frigid-school-mom'," Renee says casually. Bree tells Renee she isn't going out and orders her to return home. She no longer needs her here. Bree begins to pour herself another glass of wine but Renee adds, "Wow, another glass of wine!" Bree places the glass and bottle down and tries to control her addiction. Bree stands up and finally agrees to go out with Renee but says that her wardrobe is a little 'frosty.' Bree asks Renee to run back to her house to fetch her something sexy. Renee agrees and Bree knocks back another glass of wine. She finds comfort in satisfying her addiction. Gabrielle and her daughter, Celia, are raking leaves off their property and placing them on the lawn next door - which belongs to neighborhood grouch, Mitzi Kinsky. Just then, Carlos' secretary, Marilyn, arrives and drops off some of Carlos' mail before asking Gaby if perhaps her boss could get out of rehab tomorrow - he has a business meal to attend. Gaby apologizes and informs Marilyn that letting Carlos out to go to a meal where he will be served wine is not a good idea. Marilyn tells Gaby that unless the deal is sealed, the company will loose out on a 90 million dollar account. Gabrielle agrees - she has an idea. In Oklahoma, Susan is looking around Alejandro's house, which he shared with his wife and step-daughter, before his murder. While looking around, Susan spots a framed photo of the 3 of them all happily smiling while sitting on a park bench. Meanwhile, Connie is preparing the house for the open-house event. Susan asks why the house is for sale and Connie informs her that Alejandro disappeared a few months back and that she believes it's a drug problem or he could possibly have another woman. Connie continues to tell Susan of the family's troubles - Alejandro's wife had to take up a second job to make ends meet. "Yeah", a voice calls out from the kitchen, "Tell the buyers how desperate we are, that'll jack up the sale price." just loves Americana.]]It's Claudia Sanchez, Alejandro's wife. Connie apologizes and remarks that she didn't realize her client would be home so soon. Claudia tells Connie that there are several fliers of hers littering her garden and Connie excuses herself to go gather them up. With the two woman alone, Susan makes her way over to Claudia. She apologizes for prying, Claudia seemingly takes no notice, instead she asks Susan if she's interested in buying the property. Susan reluctantly tells Claudia that she was in the market for something a little bigger. "Well, that's too bad", Alejandro's wife replies solemnly. Silence falls into the room - Susan quickly breaks the awkwardness and asks if there is something she can do. She spots several LEGO construction bricks on a side-counter. She turns back to Claudia and pretends that she is a collector of Americana. Claudia is taken aback that Susan wants to buy LEGO bricks off her. But Susan is determined to pay Claudia some money, which she does - she writes a cheque. Just then, notices that something is off about Marisa.]] Marisa, Alejandro's step-daughter, appears in the kitchen doorway. Claudia glances at the cheque and tells Susan that she added an extra 0 too many. Susan admits that she wants to help Claudia and Marisa out because of their "situation." Claudia informs Susan that the situation is temporary - she knows her husband will come back. Susan, knowing the truth, convinces Claudia to keep the check. As Claudia talks about Alejandro, Susan spots Marisa looking upset and hurt. Claudia thanks Susan, who starts to leave. She pauses when she walks past Marisa and hesitates before saying nothing and exiting. Act II .]] At the Scavo residence, Parker and Penny are sitting at the table. Lynette pulls a chicken pot-pie out of the oven and places it on the dinner table in front of them. Lynette begins to serve her children but a flickering light bothers her. Lynette tries to ignore it but she is clearly bothered. Parker and Penny both inform her off the broken light, to which she replies, "No it's not. Everything is perfect." Parker turns to his sister and jokes about how convenient it is that the light broke while their dad was on holiday in Paris. Lynette is annoyed at the comment. She says she can do whatever Tom can do. Penny tells Lynette that their father opens the tool-box and wiggles some switches until the light is fixed. Lynette gets up and heads off to the utility room to do so. "Anything?," she calls out flustered from the other room. Suddenly all of the lights in the entire house go off, leaving Parker and Penny sitting at the table in darkness. Lynette reappears in the door way and looks confused. "Well," Penny says calmly, "It stopped flickering." Parker suggests they call their father - Lynette refuses. She wants to be an independent woman. She says all they need are flashlights...except she doesn't know where they are. Both Parker and Penny point to the cupboard and Lynette heads off to collect them. The next morning, Mike knocks on Ben's front door. It opens and Ben and Mike greet each other. Mike explains to Ben how a check just bounced and so he called his bank and they told him that his last paycheck was returned due to insufficient funds. Ben sighs and pulls a large roll of bank-notes from his trouser pocket and hands Mike several of the notes. "I just switched banks, so maybe there was trouble with the transfer," Ben shrugs. Mike is becoming suspicious. Mike asks his boss about how the condo development is coming along as things seem to be moving very slowly. Ben informs Mike that everything is fine and hands over another note. Mike refuses to take it, saying all he wanted was his paycheck, and he leaves. Ben doesn't look pleased and he shuts the door behind him firmly. Penny comes downstairs and sees a bunch of wires hanging from the ceiling where the broken light used to be. Sitting at the table, Lynette has diagrams, instructions and various electronic wiring sprawled before her. "Fixed it yet?", Penny asks curiously. "No, but I've figured out that it's not the light. So, I'm going over the blue-prints to try and find out what the real problem is", Lynette replies, as she uses her finger to follow the instructions before her. Penny suggests she hire an electrician, but Lynette does not agree. "I went on the Internet. needs some help from her friend.]]I did some research. And other than a few electrocution stories...it doesn't sound too bad", Lynette explains. Penny says that all Dad had to do was 'jiggle something.' Lynette says that that was Tom's approach to everything - just keep patching things up, which ultimately lead to all the problems they have now. Just then, the doorbell rings and Gabrielle enters. Gabrielle explains her predicament to her friend - She needs to learn all about the world of business in order to 'wow' Carlos' business partners at a dinner function. Lynette says that she has spent her entire life learning about financing and business and that it'd be impossible to teach Gaby everything in a few weeks. Gabrielle says the dinner is tomorrow. Lynette is frustrated but ultimately agrees to try and teach Gabrielle the basics later on that night. Act III doesn't find herself having too much fun.]] Bree and Renee are at a nightclub and the two are sitting at the bar. Renee is dressed sexily in a dress that clearly shows off her cleavage, while Bree is wearing a more conservative dress and throw-over. Bree is disgusted at the lack of hygiene at the bar and wonders if the bartender has any anti-bacterial wipes. "Urgh, you can ask again but I don't think so," Renee sighs, "Anyway, the fun of coming to a place like this is getting the germs on your elbows." Bree continues wiping her hands with a napkin and jumps when a young-man reaches beside her to reach his drink. Renee informs her that everyone else at the club seems to be having fun - she points to a mirror and the two look at their reflections. They look bored and uninterested - "Not fun," she says. Renee then asks why Bree always has to be so conservative and asks what happened to her to make her like this. When Renee suggests her mother is to blame for making Bree into such a cold woman, Bree informs her friend that her mother died when she was 10. Renee tells Bree to remember that her mother died when she was young too and that when such a tragedy happens, a girl can go one of two ways; Daddy's Little Girl or Daddy's Little Nightmare. "Well, I suppose my father did have certain expectations", Bree replies, "He raised me to be a lady and I do my best to make him proud." Renee points out that Bree's father isn't at the bar with them...and no one is going to tell him if she decides to cut loose and have a little fun. Renee pulls the throw-over off Bree's shoulders revealing her cleavage, before abandoning her friend as she goes hunting for men. Bree looks around nervously. starts acting like a "fidouche"]]Back on Wisteria Lane, Lynette is teaching Gabrielle the basics of how businesses work. Paperwork, notepads and a laptop are scattered on the dining table where the two sit. Gabrielle yawns - she is clearly disinterested and not taking in any of the information. After discovering she can't just spurt out a bunch of 'buzz-words' at the dinner meeting, Gaby asks to take a break. Lynette refuses to stop as she insists on not letting Gabrielle go into the meeting not knowing anything. Gaby reminds her friend that she used to be a model and regularly attended car-shows to model aside the vehicles and that she never knew anything she was telling potential buyers. She didn't have to. She had charm. "And a tight little dress that barely covered your hooha?", Lynette suggests. Gabrielle looks up at the ceiling and ponders, "Hey..I wonder if I still fit into that dress..." Lynette becomes exasperated and tells Gabrielle that for once in her life she should apply herself and to stop skating by on her looks and charm. Gaby is offended and the two begin to argue. Out of anger, Gaby packs up the folders and notepads and heads for the door. "Good luck at your meeting", Lynette says. Gabrielle storms out, but not before calling her fried a "fidouche". decides to change her attitude and "dive in".]] Back at the bar, Renee has hooked up with a man and is romantically dancing in his arms. Meanwhile, Bree is stooped at the bar looking miserable. She spots her reflection in the bar mirror and rather reluctantly decides to try and find herself a man. She spins around on the bar stool and spots a handsome suited man, named Bradley, sitting alone at a table looking bored. Bree heads over to the table and introduces herself. The two become nervous and both hesitate about what to say next after the initial greeting. Just then, a man arrives at the table and asks if he can take the spare chair over to use at his table. Bree tells the man that the chair is taken and she sits beside Bradley and asks what a man wearing a custom-made suit is doing in a dive bar. The two get talking. The camera zooms in on the candle flickering in the middle of the table and the scene transitions to a considerable amount of time later and both Bree and Bradley are both still talking and laughing at the table. "I sometimes think I married him just to lose my virginity", Bree says (clearly referring to her first husband) before immediately regretting what she had just revealed to a total stranger. Bradley flirtatiously invites Bree back to his house. Bree agrees and the two leave the bar together. Elsewhere, Susan is waiting in her parked car outside Claudia and Marisa's home. It is nighttime. She spots Marisa pulling a garbage can to the sidewalk and eagerly hops out of the car to speak to the young girl. "It's Marisa, right?", Susan asks gently, "I'm Susan. I don't know if you remember me from the open house?" Marisa attempts to fetch her mother from inside but Susan admits she wants to talk to Marisa alone - just the two of them. Susan reveals that she saw Marisa get upset when Claudia mentioned Alejandro's name and wonders if there was a 'problem' between the girl and her step-father. tells a teary-eyed Marisa that her stepfather will never return.]]"I don't want to talk about this", Marisa says calmly, looking around. Susan attempts to comfort Marisa and says that she knows of Alejandro and especially knows of the kind-of-person he is - "You can tell me", Susan whispers, "Did he ever hurt you?" Marisa begins to tear up. "I came here because I know what he did. And although I can't take away the pain, I can promise you one thing", Susan says sternly, "Your stepfather will never hurt you again." Marisa asks how Susan can know that and Susan tells her; "I just know... He is never coming back. I promise." Marisa fights back tears as Susan heads back to her car. Act IV and Bradley enjoy some skinny-dipping.]] Bree and Bradley have arrived at the latter's home. Bradley leads an intoxicated Bree out to his back-yard where he shows her his swimming pool. The pair sit down beside the pool and begin to make-out. "My, I've never tried that before", Bree whispers flirtatiously. She looks out at the pool, before turning back to Bradley and adding, "I just thought of something else I haven't tried before." The scene cuts to a trail of clothes lying crumpled beside the pool - Bree and Bradley are now skinny dipping in the pool. The two continue to make-out and hug. Just then, the yard lights flash on and an elderly man appears at the door of the house exclaiming, "Is someone out there?" Bradley confesses to Bree that this is actually his boss' house and he didn't think he'd back until Monday. Bradley's boss makes his way down to the pool and Bradley jumps out and begins to clothe himself. Bree, who remains in the pool, politely asks the boss to toss her some clothes so she can leave. Bradley and his boss begin to argue, before Bree grabs a nearby pool-float, using it to conceal her naked body, and hops out of the pool adding; "I can assure you I never usually do this kind of thing!" She picks up her dress, tells Bradley's boss that he has a lovely home, and dashes away. angers a loan shark.]] At Ben's construction site, Mike discovers that Ben hasn't paid the lease for any of the construction machines and that they are being taken away. Angry, Mike storms over to Ben's office. Inside, Ben is having a meeting with a loan shark. A briefcase full of dollar bills is lying on the desk. "Hey, Mike", Ben exclaims, "Private meeting!" The loan shark quickly snaps shut the briefcase and tells Mike to step outside. "Are you crazy?", Mike asks Ben. Ben insists that the money is just a stock-upload and that it doesn't concern him. Mike walks over to the loan shark and tells him that Ben won't be taking his money. The loan shark threatens Mike and Ben sternly advises Mike to mind his own business. "Ben, when you're dead, or on the lam because you can't pay them back, and trust me, you will never be able to pay them back, I'm going to lose my job", Mike shouts, "And that is my business!" Mike returns his attention to the loan shark and tells him to leave. The loan shark picks up the briefcase and adds, "Mike, was it?", before leaving. An unfazed Mike confirms his name. Later, Mike and Ben are sitting beside the construction site drinking beers, as the construction machines are taken away. The two get talking about Renee. Mike mentions that she received a large fortune after she divorced Doug Perry, a New York Yankee. As Mike walks off to get some more beers, Ben is clearly thinking about Renee's prosperity. Act V has the business "whining and dining" in Carlos' place.]] Gabrielle is at the business dinner meal with Carlos' clients. The clients ask Gaby a variety of questions, none of which she really understands, but she manages to convince them that she knows what she is talking about by using the buzz-words she learned off Lynette the night before. A scribbled list of words is concealed within the restaurant menu Gaby is holding in her lap. "We like what we're hearing, Gaby", the female client concludes. Gaby's cellphone rings and she places down the menu containing the list on the table and turns around from the table to answer the call - it's Juanita. While Gaby speaks to her daughter, the waiter arrives and the business clients hand over all the menus, including Gaby's. Gaby finishes her cellphone conversation and returns her attention to the clients. The clients ask Gaby her opinion on the current issues with the Euro - Gabrielle becomes flustered when she discovers the waiter took her menu... and her list of buzz-words. Gaby dashes off around the restaurant to find her menu. She spots a pile of menus sitting on a counter and she begins to search each individual menu for her list. "Is there a problem, Gaby?", one of the clients calls out from the table. Gaby says there isn't and she rejoins them back at the table. "Enough business talk, let's just eat", Gabrielle says, fearing she'll be asked a question she cannot answer. The female client leans in and says, "Oh no, I love this stuff. In fact, I'm going to pick your brain for the entire meal." Gabrielle pretends to be happy about the situation and lets out a childish "Yay!" 's kids aren't happy with her approach to things.]] Back at the Scavo household, Penny has just arrived home from soccer practice. Penny places her bag down on the kitchen table just as the light begins to flicker again. "Urgh, you still can't fix it?", Penny says annoyed. Lynette pretends that she likes having the light flickering but in reality, she doesn't have a clue how to repair it. Parker calls out his mother's name from upstairs and she makes her way to his bedroom. She arrives, smiles, and lets out a happy "Yes honey?" Parker points to a massive hole in his bedroom wall, his mouth open in shock - he asks what his mom did. "I was trying to fix the light in the kitchen." In the next room, Penny asks why there is a map of Canada on her wall, she removes the map, and appears on the other side of the wall. Parker and Penny then tell their mom they don't want to see into each other's rooms. "Mom," Penny says seriously, "What happened?". Lynette admits that she was trying to find the secondary fuse box which the Internet said should be in the wall in question, but it wasn't. Parker and Penny tell their mother that they don't understand why she doesn't just call an electrician, like they told her to do 2 days ago. "No, no", Lynette begins, "I have to be able to figure this out. Your father is gone and lots of things like this are going to happen and I need to know how to fix them." Parker and Penny listen to their mother speak as she begins to get emotional. "If I'd have known he was going to suddenly leave then I would've had him teach me this stuff while he was still here!" Lynette retreats down to the kitchen with plans to get dinner ready. Up the street, Ben knocks on Renee's front door. He brings with him a bottle of wine and an apology. "No matter how busy I was," Ben says, "I should've made time for you." Renee asks how much the wine cost, when Ben reveals that it put him back by $115, she realizes he really is sorry. Renee admits that she thought Ben was loosing interest in her - "Loose interest? Renee, you've got everything a man would want," Ben replies as he moves in for a hug. The two cuddle and kiss. Ben closes the open front door with his foot. It closes softly with a click. Lynette is standing on Gaby's front porch looking through the front door window. Gaby opens the door and announces that she's busy. Lynette has brought with her ice-cream and bourbon with plans to make a bourbon float and when Gaby is not impressed, Lynette apologizes and admits that she is a "pain-in-the-ass-know-it-all" and that she is sorry. Gaby takes up her offer on the alcoholic floats and invites her friend in. Inside, Lynette and Gaby have a heart-to-heart. Lynette confesses that she drove away her husband and she doesn't want to do the same to her friends. And Gaby reveals that she can't coast through life anymore batting her eyelids and relying on her looks. Lynette comforts Gaby as she begins to fear that Carlos may never kick his addiction and will have to stay in Rehab. The two both miss the same thing: their husbands. "At least we have each other", Lynette says, "We're gonna get through this." Act VI The next morning, Susan arrives home. Mike greets his wife and the pair hug. Susan tells Mike that the trip did exactly what she hoped it'd do and she believes the whole "Alejandro dilemma" is finally over. The two kiss. Back in Oklahoma, Claudia is on the phone to her bank. She begs the bank not to cancel her card as she has recently come into some money now and can make the minimum payment. Marisa sits at the dining table. "Marry a rich man, Marisa", Claudia tells her daughter after finishing her call, "Because the only thing guaranteed in life is that the bills will never stop." Marisa suggests that her mother sell Alejandro's motorcycle but Claudia refuses as Alejandro loved it and would kill her if she did so. Marisa hesitates before asking a question that angers her mother; "What if he never comes back?" Claudia exclaims, "Of course he's coming back! Why would you even say that?" is suspicious...]]Marisa looks away from her mother's piercing eyes and doesn't answer. Claudia asks if Alejandro has contacted his step-daughter - Marisa denies this. Claudia asks again how Marisa would know Alejandro won't return. "That woman that bought all that stuff," Marisa stammers, "She came to talk to me. It was weird but she promised he'd never come back." Claudia's face is serious and threatening. She asks her daughter how Susan would know if Alejandro would return or not - Marisa shakes her head and replies, "That's what she said. And she seemed pretty certain about it." Claudia walks into the kitchen and ponders to herself. She reaches into her jean pocket and pulls out the cheque Susan had written - Susan's address is written on the top left hand-corner of it. Claudia looks up with a determined face. At the Van de Kamp residence, Bree and Renee are having tea. Bree is furious at Renee for giving her such awful advice at the bar and tells her about the events that happened the previous night with Bradley. "I think you had a blast," Renee says excitedly, "I can see it in your eyes. You're telling me about this horrible story but you love telling it." Bree says that that accusation is ridiculous, before eventually admitting that she did actually find it a little 'exhilarating.' Renee sips her tea and says to Bree, "Look at you. You're a bad girl." Bree smiles cheekily. Gabrielle is painting her nails as Juanita holds up business folders containing information, tables and graphs. Lynette watches as an electrician repairs the flickering light above the kitchen table. Ben sits at the desk in his home. He plays with a pen while staring at his girlfriend, Renee, who is sitting beside him on a sofa sipping wine and reading a magazine. Bree is back at the dive bar. A man approaches her and asks if he can purchase her a drink. Bree looks at the camera and back at the man before adding, "You can buy me breakfast." The two walk out of the bar hand-in-hand. The mysterious figure, who was previously spying on Bree, is sitting in a car outside. Production This episode was written by executive story editor Brian Tanen, marking his 1st writing credit with the series, and directed by long-time regular Larry Shaw, who had previously left the contract crew as executive producer, marking his 49th directing credit with the show. Reception According to Nielsen ratings, "Who Can Say What's True?" was watched by 7.91 million viewers and held 2.7 rating between 18 and 49 years of age. The episode was competing against The Golden Globe Awards on NBC, which averaged 16.85 million viewers and a 5.0/12 rating in the 18-49 demographic, The Good Wife on CBS, which was watched by 9.45 million viewers and held a 2.0 rating, the combination of Family Guy and Napoleon Dynamite on Fox which were watched by 8.31 million viewers and held 4.4/10 rating in the 18-49 demographic and by 6.88 million viewers and had a 3.3/8 rating. Although the episode came fourth in its time-slot, the competition from The Golden Globe Awards always brings Desperate Housewives down. Also, Fox's schedule had a huge boost from the NFL Football Post game. The show was still third in its time-slot in the 18-49 demographic. With 7.91 million viewers, "Who Can Say What's True?" is currently the least watched episode in the history of the series. Trivia *The title of this episode comes from a lyric in the song "No One is Alone", taken from the Stephen Sondheim musical, ''Into the Woods. *Although credited, Ricardo Antonio Chavira (Carlos Solis) and Doug Savant (Tom Scavo) are absent from this episode. *In this episode, Charles Mesure (Ben Faulkner) is promoted from an "also starring" castmember to a "starring" one, marking the first time this has happened mid-season. External links *Press release *Promotional trailer Category:Episodes Category:Season 8